mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Jax Briggs
Major Jackson "Jax" Briggs is a cybernetically-enhanced soldier who is the leader of the Outer World Investigation Agency (O.W.I.A.), United States of America's Special Forces unit, in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. He made his debut in Mortal Kombat II. During the events of Manhunt 2, he worked for the Villain Video Enterprises and was tasked with taking down James Earl Cash. He also worked for the VVE during Total Drama: The Billion Bucks Multiverse Tour, being the right-hand of the White Rabbit. Info Following the end of the Mortal Kombat Tournament which both the wanted Kano and Jax's friend, Lt. Sonya Blade, had entered, Jax came across the Earth warriors, finding Johnny Cage in the pools, chilling around, close to the Special Forces agency, and took him in for an interrogation on the whereabouts of Sonya. Cage explained the events that took place on the island although Jax didn't believe him until he received a video signal from Sonya, whom was temporarily working with Kano to escape Outworld. As an apology to Cage for not believing his story and interrogating him like a common criminal, he visited him at a commercial shoot where Cage was attacked by Outworld forces and helped him. Jax fought against the Shokan, Kintaro, but their fight was interrupted when the Earth warriors finally arrived to help. After helping Cage fight against the intruders, Jax travelled to Outworld to compete in the next MK tournament along with the Earth warriors in hopes of finding Sonya at last. Soon, Jax came to learn of the Emperor Shao Kahn's dark plans for Earth. He was successful in freeing Sonya from the clutches of Shao and arrested Kano once again, though he eluded capture as soon as they had passed through the portal to Earth. Jax warned his government of the impending danger but would find himself frustrated, however, as not only did Kano escape back into Outworld, but the US Government did not believe the major. Jax began to prepare for war covertly, and outfitted his arms with bionic implants. After helping foil Shao Kahn's attempt to permanently claim Earth as his own, Jax became the commanding officer of the Outer World Investigation Agency (OIA). They operated from an underground bunker, and had scouts in various countries and planets, not only exploring and mapping them, but also looking for inter-planet portals and space stations that could lead to Earth that needed to be destroyed. Sonya went missing once again on a mission to exterminate the last known member of the Black Dragon Clan, Jarek, after Kano's unexplained disappearance. Soon Jax found out that Sonya was led into battle against Shinnok, a fallen Elder God who desired to take Earth for himself. He briefly assisted Raiden in defeating Shinnok in Edenia. During these events, he and Sonya found the Lin Kuei Clan robot, Cyrax, malfunctioning and trapped in Shinnok's Desert. Returning with him to their home base, they reversed the automation process, restored his humanity, and gained a new ally. Jax also found the Black Dragon Jarek, who he threw off a cliff, assuming that it would be the end of him. Decades later, trouble occurred again as his agents Kenshi and Cyrax were lost in Outworld and the OIA underground facility was nuked into oblivion and itty, bitty, bits by the traitor, Hsu Hao. Soon after these events, Raiden summoned the Earth warriors to the abandoned island of Shang Tsung and asked them to travel with him to Outworld to bring down the Deadly Alliance; Jax didn't hesitate. He used this trip as a way to track down Hsu Hao and once he caught up with the criminal, killed him by tearing out his artificial heart like a savage that he was. Afterwards, he was among the group of warriors who made a final stand against the Deadly Alliance of sorcerers Shang Tsung and Quan Chi, but was killed in the ensuing combat along with the rest of his allies. However, he, like his friends, was eventually found by Onaga and revived as a mindless drone and footsoldier. After being released of Onaga's control by Liu Kang's spirit, Jax joined the fight against the Dragon King, wanting to make him pay for all he had made him do. Later Sonya sent Jax to lead a team of Special Forces to search for survivors after destroying Sektor's Tekuni Warship, but they vanished and were captured by the Tekuni themselves. His own cybernetic bio scanners sent out mysterious readings before contact was lost, and Sonya feared the possibility of Jax's death. Jax was in fact still alive, however. Later on Jax joined the Forces of Light in the Great Battle. He was able to break Quan Chi's leg in the fight before he was attacked by the emperor himself, Shao Kahn. He, like many other combatants, died during the battle. His corpse can be seen impaled on a spear in the introduction to Mortal Kombat 9. Alternative Timeline Jax was captured by Shang Tsung just before the beginning of the first Mortal Kombat Tournament, which led Sonya Blade to enter the tournament in an attempt to free him. When Sonya entered Goro's Dungeon, she found a badly injured Jax in one of the cells. Trying to free her partner, she was interrupted by Shang, who told her that he had been expecting her and that she was to face the elder Sub-Zero of the Lin Kuei Clan of ass. Sonya defeated Sub-Zero and also fought Raiden, who used a flash of light from his eyes to hers to help Sonya free Jax. Sonya took Jax to Tsung's Sanctuary, where she faced Kitana and Jade while Jax waited for help. Sonya defeated both just as the rescue chopper arrived, only for it to be shot down by Shang, who remarked that Sonya had been challenged by Kano. Sonya defeated the Black Dragon, but Shang Tsung refused to let her take him prisoner. Raiden, Johnny Cage, and Liu Kang then appeared on the scene. While Johnny explained everything to Sonya, Raiden used his powers to heal Jax's wounds, and both Sonya and Jax agreed to assist the Earth warriors in the tournament. Jax witnessed the death of the elder Sub-Zero at the hands of Scorpion, and later, Liu Kang's victory over Shang Tsung at the Sky Temple. Later on, Jax attended the ceremony for Liu Kang at the Wu Shi Academy, and after the ceremony, he was seen talking to Raiden when Sektor appeared with a new offer from the emperor himself; A second MK tournament in Outworld. In Outworld, Shao Kahn badly wished to realise a single tournament that would decide Earth's fate according to Sektor. When the Tarkatans attacked the academy, Jax attempted to stop them, but was overwhelmed by several Tarkatans and knocked unconscious. When he woke up, Raiden, Liu, Cage, and Kung Lao were standing over him, but he noticed that Sonya was missing. He was informed that she had been captured by Shao Kahn, and he immediately made it his primary objective to find her. Jax was partnered with Raiden and Johnny, while Liu Kang and Kung Lao tried to free their Shaolin masters like Shen, Wu and Wen the Elder. He was put in the first fight of the second Mortal Kombat tournament against Baraka, who he defeated at Shao Kahn's Throne Room. Before Sektor could even start the next fight, he received a message from Reptile that stopped him for some reason. Raiden, Johnny, and Jax then teleported to Edenian Armoury after one of Raiden's visions showed him Sonya sentenced to be executed in Edenia. Johnny, harbouring an attraction to Sonya, questioned Jax about his relationship with her, to which Jax stated that he was her commanding officer, nothing else. Jax became increasingly angered by Johnny's gloating of her, like how she is superior to him and they got into a fight. Jax defeated Johnny, ONLY then Raiden put the fighting to an end. Jade appeared soon afterwards and demanded that the three warriors leave. Jax fought Jade and defeated her. After rendering Jade unconscious, Jax and Johnny patched things up soon after and the three continued their quest to find Sonya. They finally located Sonya at the Dead Pool, being guarded by Sheeva and her disfigured alien guards. After killing one of the attacking guards and jumping over the rest of them, Jax fought and defeated Sheeva while Johnny and Raiden dealt with the guards. He was able to free Sonya, repaying the favour from earlier. Sometime later, during the Tournament, Jax and Sonya returned to Outworld and found Sub-Zero, to their surprise as they last saw him dead in the previous tournament. Sub-Zero then reveals that he was the younger brother of the Sub-Zero they knew. Suddenly Ermac appeared, and Jax tried to attack him but got his arms torn off by the soul ninja. Sub-Zero fought and defeated Ermac, and told Sonya about a portal to go back to Earth and heal Briggs. Later on, Jax reappeared with his mechanical arms, having reprogrammed the newly automated Sub-Zero to regain his humanity. Jax appeared periodically with the Earth warriors and does not participate in any more fights until they were ambushed by the Lin Kuei robots and Sindel. Jax was one of the many warriors killed by Sindel, having had her heel stabbed through his throat and died. Jax is one of the many heroes resurrected and enslaved by Quan Chi. He was the first Quan sent to kill Raiden in the Never Never Land but was defeated. Sometime prior to 2013, Jax was rescued from Quan's clutches and somehow restored back to his human form. Jax is the first heard in Mortal Kombat VS DC Universe in Sonya's chapter during the Mortal Kombat side of the story, contacting Sonya and questioning the strange woman in the brig of the Special Forces base. Sonya requests that they rendezvous as soon as possible, and Jax finds her at Sky Temple, having just defeated Green Lantern and Captain Marvel somehow but when Sonya suddenly accuses him of being Kano, Jax is confused before being forced to fight the rage-driven Sonya, defeating her. Their fight is ended by the arrival of Raiden and Liu Kang, the thunder god demanding an explanation for battling on his temple's grounds. Jax can't give Raiden a real answer, only knowing Sonya just attacked him, with Sonya herself saying he appeared as Kano to her. Raiden then informs Jax and Sonya of the invaders, as well as the fact that Earth is merging with another planet before pointing out the location of the enemy's satellite. Jax decides to instigate a counterattack, so he and Sonya return to the Special Forces' base to use the portal to infiltrate the satellite. As Jax prepares the portal, Lex Luthor sneaks up on him and while he admires Jax's portal technology and arms, Jax is overcome by the combat rage and attacks Luthor, knocking him out and locking him up with Catwoman. Jax and Sonya then use the portal to enter the invaders' satellite but are separated. Jax sees a guard escorting Captain Marvel to a cell and knocks him out, but his mechanical punches only serve to annoy the rage-afflicted Captain Marvel, though Jax defeats him. Jax then comes across Wonder Woman, with Sub-Zero held captive by her, and while he tries to shoot her with his machine gun, she only deflects the bullets with her bracelets before attacking Jax, consumed with fury from the rage. Jax defeats her and frees Sub-Zero, who goes to find Raiden. Jax then confronts the returned Green Lantern, once more infected with the combat rage, but he is defeated for a change. Jax recovers and sometime later heads back to the Special Forces' base, where he sees Lex Luthor once more, attempting to create a portal to another realm. Jax battles Luthor again, but he is defeated. Jax recovers and contacts the others, informing them that the enemy is heading to Outworld. Jax joins the United Forces of Light and Darkness on the journey to the ruins of the merged Apokolips/Outworld. Upon Dark Kahn's arrival, Jax like everyone else is overwhelmed by the combat rage before taking part in a final battle against the DC heroes and villains. Jax fights Lex Luthor once again but is knocked unconscious by him. He later witnesses the restoration of the planets after Dark Kahn's destruction. After being killed off once more by Drahmin under the orders of the Brotherhood of Shadow, he gets resurrected again as an undead warrior, serving Quan Chi. Jax took part in the assault to the Jinsei Chamber. He, Smoke and some Hell demons seemed to be keeping an eye on some Shaolin monks they had captured. While doing that, Johnny, Sonya, Kenshi and some US military soldiers watched them from afar, their names aren't Jafar, there's a bomb in my car, Allahu Akbar, behind some spooky trees. As an undead Nightwolf emerges from a portal, the Earth forces are noticed and engaged in battle. Jax managed to beat Sonya down, but was stopped by Johnny before he was able to finish her. The undead major tells Johnny that killing him would be a pleasure. As Johnny defeats him, he remarks his wish to "fix him someday." Jax is restored into human alongside Scorpion and Sub-zero after Quan Chi's temporary defeat by Blade five years later, ending the war. Guilt-ridden by his deeds as Quan's revenant, Jax retires from military duty and settles down with a woman named Vera, fathering Jacqui Briggs. Jax is later seen chopping firewood on his farm when he is approached by Reiko, the former General of Kahn's Army, who claims to have something he wants. Jax refuses to hear anything Reiko has to say until the crazed-Outworlder demands the Kamidogu Raiden gave to him for his daughter Jacqui's life. Enraged, Jax makes it clear no one threatens his daughter. The fight does not go in Jax's favour, however and Reiko throws the former Special Forces' major through the window of his own farmhouse. As Jax struggles to get up, his wife Vera rushes to his side, refusing to leave him even when he tells her to run. When Reiko made his way through the house's wall near the window he threw Jax out to follow him, still saying he would return Jacqui in exchange for the dagger, Jax rose to his feet and still refused, not trusting Reiko's word. Reiko then shoulder-charged into Jax, slamming him into another wall with enough force to crack it, before snatching Vera by her neck and telling Jax he had the power to make everyone in his life suffer unless he handed over the dagger. With both his wife and daughter's lives in Reiko's hands, Jax had no choice but to give the former general Earth's Kamidogu, which spared Vera's life. Jax would take several painkillers for his injuries from the battle and pass out on his home's couch, being completely unconscious when Raiden arrives later. A week after Reiko's death, Jax is reunited with his daughter. Though at first inclined to never let her leave home again, he is convinced otherwise by his wife and decides to teach Jacqui how to use firearms. Jacqui is ecstatic, but confused, having believed she could only learn if she joined Special Forces, and Jax admits he did say that. After admitting her mistakes and her fears during her capture and desire to quit and just give up hope, Jacqui embraces her father while promising that she will never quit. Sometime later, Jax is approached by Sonya for his assistance in tracking down Quan Chi. Alongside a Special Forces strike team led by Sereena and Kenshi, Jax assaults the Hell armies, defeating Kung Lao, Sindel, and Kitana. He then tracked down Quan, who was being guarded by Liu. Jax managed to get past Kang and capture the necromancer as a prisoner. Manhunt 2 During the events of Manhunt 2 which were happening in late 2006, years before the events of Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance and the following series, in both original and current timeline with little changes, Jax first appears in "White Trash", ordering the Skinz to kill Cash. Jax then appears again in "Grounds for Assault", ordering the Wardogs to kill Cash again. Jax also appears in the "View of Innocence", telling the Innocentz where they will be guarding the graveyard. James Earl Cash first directly encounters Briggs at the Wardogs' Apartment in "Divided They Fall". Jax has orders to make sure that Cash is killed, and by the end of the scene, only one will be left alive. Jax is later knocked out by Cash, as he attempts to request reinforcements. His weapon of choice is a Sniper Rifle and a Double-barrel Shotgun. Mortal Kombat: Annihilation Former American Gladiators actor Lynn "Red" Williams plays Jax in Mortal Kombat: Annihilation. He is recruited by Sonya to join the Earth warriors in their stand against Shao Kahn's forces. He fights Cyrax and later defeats the Centaur, Motaro. His relationship with the technological enhancements he uses is explored to a small degree. Total Drama: TBBMT Jacks Briggs is the aggressive sidekick of the Total Drama host, the White Rabbit. He may take over as the primary host on rare occasions in which Bugs is absent (or he tells him to). Given that both are equally unconcerned about the contestants' well-being despite one saving the entire planet from forces of evil, it is hardly a far cry from the normal routine. Jax is bigger, louder, and much more confrontational and intimidating than his counterpart, who prefers a different outlet of striking fear into the contestants. He is frequently seen wearing ridiculous costumes, usually women outfits as he has the tendency to cross-dress frequently (Bugs' orders), which garner teasing from almost everybody present. Although he and Buggsy are friends, they have had more than their share of negative interactions throughout the series. Bugs' selfishness and neglect of the competitors will sometimes be duplicated in his treatment of Briggs. Jax is not at all hesitant to call the other out and, in some instances, he has threatened or come close to leaving the show because of it. Jax is also multi-talented, having been seen doing many things skilfully while Rabbit introduces challenges. He has claimed to have fought in many wars against the forces of Never Never Land and Outworld. Own told Bio Yo! I pity the fool who don't know who I am! I'm Jackson Briggs, chump! I got this kick-ass cybernetic arms that I got worth like $1,000,000! That's right, I'm rich enuff fo' that, ya crackas! I am THE Major of the US Special Forces unit! If that ain't enough, I had my own cartoon, my own breakfast cereal and didn't take drugs for months! I pity a lotta children who will never be like my daughter, Jacqueline. Nowadays, sadly, my work in Total Drama is all that's even know! But I assure ya, I did come up with most of that sith on my own. Powers and abilities Jax is quite a hardened combatant due to his life as a soldier and is capable of being ferocious, but staying focused most of the times. His most notable trait is great physical strength, so much so that he can shake the ground around him with one robotic punch and crush heads with ease. With his bionic implants, Jax's strength is even more increased, using pistons to increase the force of his blows, and they also carry portable missiles like boomerangs. He is also quite a skilled technician and scientist, having developed the portal technology of the Outer World Investigation Agency and uses a machine gun in combat. As his alternate weapon fighting style, Jax uses a pair of tonfas. Quotes *''"Trust me Sonya."'' *''"Nothing says that the creep at the club wasn't lying his ass off. Kano could be a thousand miles from here by now."'' *''"Sonya, don't get on that thing! Hey, Sonya!"'' *''"Cybernetic strength enhancers. Takes what you got."'' *''"Wish I had these babies back in high school."'' *''"Shao-what?"'' *'"I'll take that, homeboy." *''"Damn, you barbecued it's ass."'' *''"Bad thing I didn't get myself some new legs. :("'' *''"Use my imagination? You keep talkin' to me like that, Sonya, and I'm gonna split, alright? Look, you drag me out the base with some lunatic killers after us. Put me in a spinnin' ball, take me halfway around the world. If I'm gonna die today, at least tell me why."'' *''"I don't know how much longer I can take all this whacked-out junk, but you do look good in mud."'' *''"Major Jackson Briggs. You got an incredible set of legs... for smellin' I mean."'' *''"Who does this dude think he is? Moses robbin' graves?"'' *''"Hey, we trusted you, mah man and what happens? You take us on a wild goose chase."'' *''"Man, you got one electric family, you know that?"'' *''"Are we really ready to die here?"'' *''"Mr. "Shao" is mine."'' *''"Yeah, I'm gonna make you eat that thing!"'' *''"Got everything I need right here!"'' *''"That was the longest week of my life."'' *''"Sonya, this is Major Breaks! Come in Sonya!! This is Jax, are you there?! Can u hear me!? Sonya!"?'' *''"Going somewhere Jarek?'' (After grabbing Jarek)" *''"Thought I was what? Dead? Like my partner you just tossed off the cliff?"'' *''"Wrong, Jarek, this is not a brutality, this is a fatality. (Throws him off the cliff)"'' In Rap Battle Verse 1 I pity the fool who tries to step to SF! Call me BA Biceps 'cause I crush the whole gang! Bring Tuesday, Friday, and little Trolly the Train! And watch me dip their s in gold and wear 'em like my neck chain. Sucka! I'll choke you wit' yo own sweater sleeve. You couldn't even beat me in The Game of Mapeli. Punk! I will Mr. T bag you in the closest cemetery. Nobody's gonna miss you 'cause all your friends imaginary! Verse 2 Who you callin' dumb fool? Jax Briggs only needs 3 letter! Hello? It for you. Bill Cosby wants it's sweater! You're a 40 year old virgin in a dumpy-s house. I get Sonya, Stryker, and Cyrax to stomp you out! (Sith) The only pussy cat you ever seen is all hail Rihanna, sucka! And you're Mr. McFeely deliver a lot more than letters! So before you come to battle with, your PBS crap. How about I call up CPS bout' them kids on yo lap, fool! Verse 3 (with Camelion Wolf) Bring Tuesday, Friday and (Camelion Wolf jumps in) Wolf: CAMELION FAWCKING WOLF! I split the Union with a roundhouse kick! I wear a black beard on the beard that I grow on my dik! I attack sharks while I smell 'em bleed! I don't go swimming, water just wants to be around me. My fists make the speed of light wish it was faster! You may have freed the slaves, but Camelion will stop you out! Journal Entry Thirty years ago, Jax was the C.O. of a secret Special Forces unit that got caught up in the Mortal Kombat tournament and the subsequent invasion of Earth by Shao Kahn and Outworld. Although Earth was victorious, Jax died in the fighting. Jax's soul was confiscated by the demon sorcerer Quan Chi. Jax was recreated as a vengeful undead revenant of his former self and forced to fight against his homeworld when Never Never Land attack it. Soon after Never Land's defeat, Jax was freed of Quan Chi's influence and returned to life. He decided not to reactivate his military status, however, due to the trauma he suffered. Though he reluctantly serves as a consultant as a favour to his former General, Sonya Blade, Jax prefers the quiet life with his family on a stinky-ass farm. His stress has been increased in recent years due to his daughter Jacqui's enlistment in the Special Forces. Trivia *His rapping background was an urban brick wall, and his opponent was the former Corleone Family Capo turned traitor, Sal Tessio. *In one of his versions in ''Mortal Kombat 12''he sounds and looks exactly like Lincoln Clay. This led many theorists to suggest that they are one and the same person all along, thanks to their military and criminal backgrounds. Gallery Jax_cigar.jpg|"You smoke waaayyy too many cigars." Reed_Jacks.jpg|Jax is red as whole hell. Kabal,_Jax,_Havik,_Shang_Tsung,_Kitana,_Mileena,_Smoke.png|Jacks between Havoc and Kabal. Jacks_VS_Tsung_on_Pit_2.gif|Jax finishing Shang Tsung off. Jax_VS_Kano.jpg|Jax VS Kano. Gangsta_Jax.jpg|"Sup, bishch?" Jax_with_USA_fag.gif|Jax with USA flag. Jax_with_shotgun.png|Jax with a shotgun. Jax_2.jpg|Jax in Manhunt. Category:Characters Category:MK Category:Americans Category:African-American Category:Antagonists Category:Spec Ops Category:Former Slaves Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Military Personnel Category:Manhunt Category:Directors Category:Giants Category:Special Forces Operators Category:Pages with broken file links Category:Lawful Neutral